


What Truths May Be

by Rossie_H



Series: Somewhere Better [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Brothers, Bruises, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fights, Fist Fights, Friends to Lovers, Graphic Description, Healthy Relationships, Horses, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Orphanage, Orphans, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:30:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rossie_H/pseuds/Rossie_H
Summary: Following Yama's injury.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I lied.  
> Here's more.  
> Don't hate me.  
> I love you guys <3

When Tobio and I walk back into the farmhouse, Yama lays on the couch while being examined by a large man in a white coat. My heart stops as I take in his face, cheeks flushed ivory while his temple bleeds and I swallow. Tsukki kneels on the floor besides the couch with red eyes and a pouted lip as he clutches my brothers hand within his own, Yama's knuckles pressed to Tsukki's lips. Suga sits on the arm of the couch with wet eyes while Daichi rubs his shoulders and the sight cleaves my heart in two. 

Oikawa was after me.

_I should be the one of that couch._

Then I feel his hand, large and chilled come to rest on the back of my neck, his fingers toying with the tips of my hair and I can't help but lean into his touch. Tobio's touch as he squeezes my neck and places a kiss to the top of my head causes my legs to tremble and I toss out my hand and hold onto his sleeve to keep steady. His hand slides to  my cheek as he looks over at me with raised eyebrows. "Are you feeling alright?" 

"Fine," I mumble without taking my eyes away from Yama. 

When Suga spots us, his breath hitches before he leaps from the couch and comes to us, running his fingers along Tobio's cheek before drawing me in for a hug. Suga's nose nuzzles into the crook of my neck and I can't hide the fact that it tickles. I hear a light sob break from his lips. "Oh, I'm so glad you're alright," he whispers into my skin and I fight the urge to dissolve into dust at his feet. Suga pulls away and places both hands on my cheeks. "Are yo hurt-"

"Yama," I interrupt. 

Tsukki looks up from the couch and something in the air shifts. Even Noya and Asahi sense it as they look between Tsukki and I and Tobio takes a step in front of me with his fists locked. 

Suga follows my eyes to Tsukki. "Calm down, both of you-" 

"He shouldn't be the one who's hurt." 

My skin bubbles as Tobio growls. "Don't do this, Tsukki-"

"Don't threaten me!" Tsukki's eyes come back to me. "I'm...not blaming you but...stay away from me if you know what's good for you."

Daichi looks as though his skin may catch fire. "Tsukki, calm down. _Now_."

"I'll be damned if I leave him," he bites.

" _Keep your voice down_!" 

Daichi's voice bellows through the small farmhouse and I see Suga flinch just a tad but as soon as he does, Daichi reaches for him with soft fingers brushing his chin and Suga sighs into the embrace. Suga clears his throat and stands up straight as he addresses the doctor, who now stands from the floor. "W-Is he..."

"He'll be perfectly fine, just a minor concussion. But if sleeps for any longer than two hours, call me back immediately, yes?" 

Daichi takes Suga's hand. "Yes, doctor. Thank you very much," he says as they both bow. 

The doctor looks my way and Tobio steps aside. "Are you alright, son? You seem to be bleeding." 

At that, everyone's eyes come to me as I touch at my lip, blood sprinkled across my fingers. "I-I'm okay," I whisper. 

Tsukki scoffs. 

Tears tease at my eyes. 

Tobio places a knuckle under my chin and turns my eyes to his before he leans over and wipes slowly at the blood staining my lip, his touch excitingly intimate and I have to force myself to remember the situation. His eyes dart slow between my lips and my eyes as his rubs his thumb along my bottom lip. "Are you sure you're alright?" 

"I-I am now," I whisper, hardly loud enough for even I to hear but the small grin that tugs at his lips tells me other wise. 

Daichi shakes hands with the doctor. "We'll be in touch, thank you very much." 

"Of course," he says with a boy before saluting and walking silently from the farmhouse. 

After he departs, Suga and Daichi walk back to the couch where Tsukki still lays beside Yama on the floor, hands tight and frown present. He lifts his hand as he moves to brush away the hair that sticks to the cut on Yama's temple and I can't help but watch as Tsukki's lip twitches, for it's apparent he wishes that there wasn't an audience.

Suga brushes a hand over Yama's forehead. "Two hours," he whispers, "two hours or we call him right back here, Daichi."

Daichi kisses Suga's temple. "I know, love." Daichi looks to Noya and Asahi. "In the meantime, how about we get supper started?" 

Asahi straightens up. "Yes, sir." 

Daichi winks as he, Tanaka and Noya walk to the kitchen, all of them squeezing my shoulder as they pass. I look around the room for everyone else. Yachi seems to be the only one missing and I become worried. 

"Yachi?" 

"Asleep," says Suga as he continues to stare at Yama. "She was...upset, to say the least." 

"That girl worries more than you do," Daichi winks. 

"That's enough out of you, sir," Suga jokes as he leans into Daichi's side. 

"Tobio," Daichi says with a hard tone. "I want you to take me to this boys' parents place, asap. Understood?" 

Tobio only nods while he tugs light on my fingers. I look up to him, captivated as always by the bright blue glow beaming from his eyes. "Tobio, be smart, please?" 

Tobio scoffs as he leans and places a kiss to my cheek and the bones in my limbs turn to water. "He'll get exactly what he deserves." 

Something about the words sparks a flame on the back of my neck but I don't have time to push as he and Daichi storm from the farmhouse after Daichi places a slow kiss to Suga's lips. "Careful, please," Suga asks. Daichi only kisses him again. 

Tobio brushes a hand through my hair as he follows Daichi, flashing me a stare deep enough to shatter the skies. 

Then...I'm alone with Tsukki. 

His eyes burn something horrific into my own and as I open my mouth to speak-

"Hinata!" calls Tanaka from the kitchen. "We need more milk for this recipe. Mind working some of your magic?" 

Tsukki snarks. "Better bet moving." 

I swallow and do as I'm told. 

Tonight will be interesting. 

***

By the time Tobio and Daichi make it back home, Yama is awake and cradled in Tsukki's lap on the couch while Asahi and I finish setting the table. 

Asahi looks up at me while I set the last plate down. "You okay, Hinata?" 

I hum in response with a small smile. 

"Don't mind, Tsukki, okay? He's juts very...protective of Yamaguchi. He acts the same as I do with Noya, you know." 

I nod. "I know. And I understand." 

Asahi looks me over. "Do you feel guilty?" I meet his eyes with parted lips and he sighs. "Shouyou, what happened was no ones fault but Oikawa's. Don't make him hurt you anymore than he already has." 

I close my eyes and smile. "I know, I know. I-" 

But I don't finish my sentence as the sound of Daichi yelling echos into the house and I almost drop the silverware at the sound of the his voice. Asahi drops the pan he's holding and rushes into the living room with me, Noya and Tanaka on his heels. Yama holds his hands over his ears as Tsukki looks between Daichi and Tobio while Yachi cowers on the stairs with Suga. 

_Tobio._

His face from the corner of his right eye to the bottom of his cheek is bruised and yellow, a small cut slit down the fat part of his beautiful lip. My heart stammers behind my ribs as my face heats and I make a step towards him, but Noya is quick to hold me back. "No." 

Daichi looks as though he could tear the house down in a single blow as he paces across the living room floor. "What did I say, huh, Tobio? What did I say-"

"You heard the things he was saying! You're lucky I didn't kill him right there!" 

"No, _you're_ lucky I didn't kill _you_ right there! What were you thinking?" 

Suga tries to speak out. "Daichi, please-" 

"Suga, not now!" he barks at his husband and I can see Yama grow sadder a the argument blazes on. 

"T-Tobio," I try to interject, but it's pointless and I feel Asahi squeeze my shoulder. 

"He had no right to say the things he did! I was justified. How dare he threaten anyone in our family? He hurt Yama, he's hurt Shouyou _twice_!" 

"You slammed that boy into the house, Tobio! You broke the railing on his porch!" 

Noya and Tanaka snicker and Daichi is quick to scowl their way. 

"Yama was unconscious! And Shouyou, you saw what he did to him at school, how are you mad at _me_ over this!"

"Because I' disappointed, Tobio! Because even though that boy chooses to use anger to fight, I thought I taught you better than that! I thought this ridiculous feud with him was over!" 

"HE BROKE MY HEART!" I still as his words echo and bounce around in my skull. 

I can't leash back the whimper that leaves my lips as everyone's attention comes to me, Tobio's included and when his eyes meet mine, it's as though he can see my heart shatter through the gloss over my eyes. 

"You... _dated_ -"

"Shut up, Noya," barks Tobio and Asahi goes rigid beside me. Tobio's eyes come back to me as he turns my direction. "Shouyou-"

"Why didn't you say anything?" 

Tobio's hand shakes as he reaches out for me. I take a step back. His eyes water. "Please-"

"No," I whine and I can someone in the room gasp. "No, you had...you had plenty of opportunities to tell me. I tell you _everything_ ," I whisper the last part.

"I wanted to tell you but...that part of me doesn't exist anymore," he says, closing the gap between us, his hands on my face. "I hate him, I have for a very long time now and...I love _you_." The way his voice cracks a hole in the center of my heart. "I love you, Shouyou. More than I've ever loved anything in my life. Yes, he hurt me but whatever silly emotions I felt for him are nothing even close to what I feel for you." 

His words are breathy and light, he's tired and I know it. I know he means what he says but...

"I need some time." 

Yama pouts and looks over at me. "Shouyou-" 

"I'm going for a walk," I say as I turn on the balls of my heels and sprint from the living room, ignoring the broken cries as Tobio screams my name. 

 _Why does this keep happening?_ I think as I run across the open field. 

_Why do people keep breaking my heart?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's always getting himself hurt.

The night is cold, colder than what I'm used to and the wet grass beneath my bare feet is enough to turn the bones in my toes to solid ice. I'm shivering and crying, imagining Oikawa's hands on Tobio; on his arms, on his hips. I cringe and push my legs to run fast, faster through the pasture, past the sleeping cows until my eyes spot the tree line through the dark of the night. My vision is blurred, my mind is a mess and all I can hear racing through my mind is Tobio's scream. 

_He broke my heart._

_He broke my heart._

I don't understand.

_How could not tell me? Why would he be with someone like Oikawa? Why would he keep me in the dark?_

The wind is hard as I sprint and it's not long before I find myself in a spot of the woods that I haven't ventured and my legs bring me to a halt. The darkness is smothering as it wraps around me and as my panic attack comes to a simmer, I realize I've run myself lost and I swallow back the fear starting to crawl up my spine. I look between the trees and spot the moon, my nerves settling only slightly, that is until I hear the cracking of twigs behind me. I spin on my heels and whimper, remembering the nights of being left to sleep on the wood panels of Old Phil's porch and I hug my arms around my chest; I remember the sounds of the trees creaking and of the coyotes howling. I think of how I thought nothing would every top the terror I felt during those nights. 

But I was wrong. 

I've never been so scared in my life by the time I realize the massive mistake I made. 

_Good Job, Hinata. This is swell._

The sounds of the woods creep around me, circling me as I make small steps backwards, hoping that if I just keep retreating that eventually, I would find myself back in the pasture with the cows, taking steps closer towards Tobio. But as I finally muster the nerve to look at where I'm going, I realize my body had failed me and that I had only been retreating deeper into the woods. 

Then, somewhere faint I hear my name called. 

_Shouyou._

His voice is so stunning. I freeze and listen for him again. 

Time stops. I wait. 

"SHOUYOU!" 

His voice is louder now. Closer. 

_Please, find me._

"I'm here," I whisper to the trees, to the wind. 

"Shouyou, please answer me-" 

"I'm here," I call a little louder. 

There's a pause. 

_Tobio, find me._

"I'm here."

I take a step. I can't see the space in front of me. 

"Where are you?" 

I take a step. "Tobio, I-" 

I take a step too far as I feel my body plummet down, down for what seems as ages and I scream, my wail mixed with the sound of Tobio howling out for me. My body crashes hard into the dirt, face first and I can already feel a bruise forming as I grunt and lift myself from the soggy earth, my nail embedded deep into chalky rock. 

What just happened? 

_Did I-?_

_"Hinata!"_

I crawl up to my knees and look up, the stars like fireflies above the opening of the hole as I match Tobio's eyes, the blue globes striking and clear as day as he peers down at me. "Holy shit, are you hurt?" 

I fell into a hole?

Of course.

I don't move. I don't speak. I just stare at him, tears building as my lip pouts. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"H-Hinata- "

"No! Why...why him, of all people? And why wouldn't you have said anything to me?" 

"I-I was ashamed! My past with Oikawa is not something I'm...proud of. I-I didn't want what I have now to mix with-" 

"With what you had then," I whisper, hanging my chin to my chest. "What did you have? With him?"

Tobio scoffs past a frown and an anger riles in my stomach. "Hinata, you're in a hole. You really want to do this now?" 

"Tell. Me." 

My frustration is clear and he can feel it.

"Oikawa was my first friend. My first real friend. Yes, I have the guys but they're...they're my brothers, Shouyou. They're family. That's different. But with Oikawa...I was me. I could be _me_ with him in a way I hadn't known before. When Suga and Daichi first brought Noya and I home, I was so angry, all the time. Angry with life and what had happened to me, I rejected any kind of comfort. And Oikawa, he didn't beg for me to talk to him. He didn't ask me about my past. He was just there, watching me, talking to me as if I didn't have a past. As if I wasn't this little fucked up orphan boy...and over time, I started to depend on his presence. It kept me going, _he_ kept me going and..."

"You fell for him." 

He pauses only for a moment. "I did. But...before my crush could turn into anything more...Iwaizumi showed up and everything changed. Oikawa fell for him the day he laid eyes on the guy and after that, I meant nothing. It was only a few days after that he started trying to pick fights with me, with my brothers and the second he threatened Yachi, any liking I had for him faded. After Iwaizumi, he changed. He wasn't the person I..." Tobio pauses and I sniffle. "But...never did he ever do anything like what he did to you. I-I think he was jealous."

"I don't want to hear this," I say, my words muffled as I push my palms into my face. 

"I-I'm sorry, okay? Please. I...Hinata, I love you." 

_God, say it again, please._

_"_ Do you hear me, I love you."

_Yes. God, yes. I love you. I love you so much._

"Oikawa was a crush, something to help me cope with the fact that up until I moved here, my days were spent in a fucking cage. He was an outlet, he was a distraction. Shouyou, he is not you!" My heart drops into my gut. "He's not you. No one is you. No one makes me feel as you do, no one drives me crazy like you do. No one is you. He is not you. And I never loved Oikawa. I was only put on this damn earth to love you."

Leashing back my ugly sobs, I rub at my eyes and look back up to him, only to see his hand reached down into the hole. With a light chuckle, I reach up and rope my hand around his, taken back by the chill hugging his skin and as he lifts me up, my weight nothing compared to his strength, he pulls me from the hole as I tumble into his lap. Instantly, my arms are looped around his neck, hands in my hair as my own cling to his thin t-shirt. I let my legs fall to straddle him as I press my chest firm against his and allow myself to drown within his scent. He sighs deep, hungry as I nestle into the crook of his neck, his lips planting light kisses down my cheek, my jaw, my neck and I explode beneath him.

"Don't let go," I whisper. I feel him shudder. "Please. Please, don't let go of me." 

"Oh, Shouyou. I couldn't even if I wanted to." 

I hug him tighter, closer, the small space between us steamy and electric. "I love you." 

Tobio goes hard against me before he leans back and cups my face between his large, chilled hand. "Say it again." 

I hum. "I love you." 

"Again," he says, leaning down and kissing at my Adams apple. My thighs ache. 

"I lov-" 

But before I can finish, his lips crash against mine and my word implodes. I love the feel of him, devouring each kiss, each swipe of my tongue as his fingers coil into my hair while his hips rock. It's sinful, the way this man can use his body against me; the feel of his his legs, the pulse of his cock, the beat of his heart punching against his chest. Every ounce of him reaches for me as my tongue nips at his own, as I suck at the soft skin beneath his jaw. Tobio's hands drop from my hair, sliding down my spine as his nails scratch down my back and I moan into his mouth, granting a snarl so seductive, I push myself from his grasp and leap to my feet for the fear of coming in his lap. 

"Take me home," I say, carding my hands through my sticky hair. "Take me home, now." 

Tobio doesn't need to be told twice. 

 

***

The barn is empty as we arrive, Tobio carrying me against his back as he swiftly and far too easily, climbs the ladder up to the loft. Once we arrive, tobio tosses me on the bed, his eyes scanning my body; my feet, my calves, the insides of my thighs. He licks his red lips as his eyes continue to graze upwards to my stomach, my waist, my chest, my neck and my lord, beneath his eyes, I feel invincible. Powerful. As if nothing or no one could ever lay a harmful hand on me ever again and the thought makes me shiver. My shirt is rolls up and my trousers are hugging low on my hips and I follow his eyes to the hem of my pants. 

"Take them off," I whisper, even though my words are laced with demand. 

Tobio growls as he kneels at the foot of the cot, hands taking hold of my knees as he forces my legs apart and I quake, my body rapturing as his eyes lock onto my twitching cock pulsing beneath the fabric. He smirks something sinister before he leans down and kisses up, up my thigh until his tongue licks at the spot between my thighs, at the wet spot on my pants and I toss my head back onto the pillow. I hear Tobio moan as his hands rub up and down my thighs and my mind goes blank as his cold finger tug at the hem of my pants. 

I nod at the action, delighted to experience him, anxious and nervous and excited. With the lift of my hips, Tobio slides me out of the trousers and tosses them to the hay, his cheeks burning hot as he soaks in the view of my bare bottom and suddenly, I feel extremely exposed. 

"You," I command, winded, "shirt, off." 

Tobio smiles and nods his chin, slowly peeling his stained shirt over his head and lord, I ask to the stars above what I did to deserve this beautiful, beautiful man. Tobio crawls onto the cot, spreading over me, skin on skin and the moment his cock braces my own, both our whimpers are enough to shatter the barn around us. I can feel him, hot and dripping and I savor it, I savor him. I savor the feel of his breath on my neck, on his feet wraps around my own, of his pulse pounding against my ribs. He's massive, blanketed over me as I arch my spine and bend into him, Tobio fast to shower me with more kisses, more praises. 

"Flawless," he whines. "Perfect, perfect." 

His words burn into my skin as I slide my hands up from his sides to dig into his back and he growls. 

_Yes. I know what you like._

And that's exactly what I show him as the night progresses.

As we make love, one, twice...as his tongue licks at my entrance and as he fills me with his orgasm. As we explore with our bodies, as we explore each other, my fingers inside of him as he rubs at my cock. As we make love a third time, this time slower and far more passionate, as I fill him and as we collapse onto the cot, stuck together by sweat. Tobio's large hands brush through my hair as I catch my breath, as we lay curled together on the small bed, the wind refreshing as it tosses through the barn.

My eyes threaten to seal just before I feel him shift beneath me. Tobio kisses my forehead and I giggle as he wipes away the sweat that paints his lisp. "Gross," he spits, knocking his nose with mine. 

"You caused it." 

"That I did," he plays back, placing more sweaty kisses on my chest.

He comes back to me.

_Yes, those eyes. Always come back to me._

Tobio swallows the night air. "You make me happy." 

I tilt my head. "Yeah?" 

He shakes his head. "Yes, you goof." I shimmy beneath him, nuzzling deeper as I wrap my legs around his waist. "I'm sorry. I should have told you." 

I shake my head as I drag my fingers along his cheek. "No. I shouldn't have rushed you. I want you to be able to talk to me, of course. But I also want you to tell me when you feel comfortable doing so. Not because you think I would be upset for not saying anything at all." 

"So...we're alright?" 

I laugh, biting my lip and I watch Tobio lose his composure as I do. "After the things you just did to me? No, I'm far from upset, Tobio." 

His eyes close. "I love when you say my name." 

The confession is fast and sweet and the honesty picks at my heart as his cheek flutters. "Tobio," I say, leaning up to nibble at his ear. "To-bi-o."

He grunts and bites at my neck and I can't held but toss back my head. "You're an idiot." 

"I may be, yes." We stop and stare, deep into each other as our hearts come back to our bodies. "As much as I'd love to wake up with you in the morning," I say, looking at the two empty cots beside Tobio's. "You have roommates." 

He shakes his head. "I'm building a shed." 

I shrug my shoulders. "As long as it's big enough for two, I say go for it." 

His eyes search mine before trapping my lips in a long, sensual kiss, drawing away only when I do. "Stay for a while longer. Please." 

_You have bewitched me body and soul, Kageyama Tobio._

I nod and stand to slip on my clothes as I toss him his shirt. Moving back to lay on the bed, Tobio makes room for him on the cot, his arms wrapping around me as I push myself against him and cuddle into the mattress. His lips kiss behind my ear as I take his hands in mine and hold them to my chest. 

"My love," he whispers faint. 

"Sleep," I say back and it doesn't take long before my body follows suit. 

_Don't let go of me._

_I love you._


End file.
